Prehistoric Park Season 2
by Brandon Storm
Summary: My take on a second Season of Prehistoric Park R&R please my first story I published so please be gentle
1. Chapter 1 The Dragon King

Prehistoric Park season 2

Personally I was upset that prehistoric park was not renewed for a new series even if it opened the door for Primeval, so I thought I would continue it.

Chapter 1

The Dragon King

There is something missing from our world, the amazing animals that time has left behind.

But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?

We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction; his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present.

And give them a second chance.

This time wild life explorer Nigel Marvin goes back in time 70 million years into the past to bring back what could be the inspiration for one of the most legendary myths that ever existed.

A bi-pedal creature with a thick skull howled hidden in shadows.

Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary, welcome to Prehistoric Park!

Park workers were setting up a new cage.

After the long absence cause by the chaos of the Troodon the park is finally in working order again and that means it will soon have a long awaited new arrival said the Narrator.

Nigel was in his office reviewing information on his next quarry when Bob came in.

Nigel did I hear you right, are you honestly going after a dragon said Bob?

Not a dragon Bob said Nigel laughing!

Nigel put a package on his desk and opened the package with a box cutter and removed the skull of a thick headed dinosaur.

What in good blimey is that said Bob?

What might have been the inspiration of a dragon the skull of a Dracorex Hogwartis, well a recreation anyway said Nigel!

Alright what do we do for this one said Bob?

Cretaceous period herbivore, possibly omnivore, come prepared there is virtually no information on this dinosaur said Nigel.

Oh wonderful said Bob!

We'll be going back 5 million years before its extinction said Nigel.

Why not go to its extinction said Bob?

Already been there and I don't want to interfere with my capture of Terrance and Matilda said Nigel.

After several minuets Nigel was ready and went through the portal on a jeep arriving in thick woods on the other side.

Alright now we're going to look around the area and try to find a Dracorex said Nigel.

Nigel heard screeching sounds from around the corner when he looked he saw a pack of Utahraptors.

We have to be very careful the Utahraptor was a cunning and ruthless predator bred to kill said Nigel!

The raptors heads peaked as if they heard something.

Oh damn said Nigel!

The Raptors suddenly ran off with their feathered tails in-between their legs.

Hey, why they take off like that said Ben?

Suddenly the ground started thumping Nigel turned around, and was horrified to see the source of the earth shaking sound, a pack of Tyrannosaurs.

Elasmotherium Paddock

Susanne was using a pair of hedge trimmers to cut the Elasmotherium's thick hair.

As you can see the Elasmotherium has succumbed to the same problem Martha did when she first got here, the park simply wasn't built for ice age animals said Susanne.

Susanne someone just drove up to the front of the park said Ashley rushing up to the Paddock.

Susanne and Bob drove to the front gate and observed a man dressed as if he were a general stepping out of a jeep.

Can we help you said Bob?

General Hammond, I'm aware of the operation here the so called Prehistoric park, I'm also aware of the near miss you had a few weeks ago, where nearly half of your residents escaped.

Nearly being the keyword and all of them were re-captured in swift and decisively said Bob!

They shouldn't have needed to be re-captured in the first place; this park is in dire need of a security upgrade I do not intend for your pets to reek havoc upon civilized life said General Hammond.

What ever you have in mind it will have to wait until Nigel gets back said Susanne.

Then I will say General Hammond.

Good you can wait for him on arrival said Bob.

Good it'll give me the opportunity to start reviewing your facilities said General Hammond.

70 million years ago

Nigel was driving through the jungle and drove through a large amount of undergrowth where the Tyrannosaurs suddenly stopped chasing him.

Good old proverb, no meal is worth your life and the Tyrannosaurs are so top heavy that tripping would result in death said the Narrator.

Ha the big lizards can't catch us said Ben.

Snarling was heard from the other side, Nigel turned around to see the pack of Utahraptors coming around a corner.

Slice and diced by raptors, or munched by a T-Rex said Ben.

Lets go for a third option, when you can't go around, go through said Nigel!

Nigel turned the jeep around and went through the pack of Tyrannosaurs the raptors toke advantage of the distracted Dinosaurs and leaped on the side of their faces, first slashing out the eyes, then gouging the neck and finally jumping off before the falling corpse crushed the raptor.

A fine example that size isn't everything said the Narrator.

The raptors became preoccupied on gorging themselves on their victory and allowed Nigel and his team to get away from them.

That rotting meat will attract every predator in the area; we had better find somewhere to camp for the night said Nigel.

Already a day has gone by since Nigel entered the portal, and he hasn't even met his quarry yet and time is running out for him said the Narrator.

Nigel and his team woke up from hammocks in trees; Nigel looked around and saw Bill missing.

Bill, where are you said Nigel!

Down here yelled Bill!

Nigel looked down to see Bill working a rector scale.

Good blimey what you doing down there said Nigel climbing down?

Sir the scale's on the frits said Bill.

You think an earth quakes going to happen said Nigel.

Very likely we should probably come back later said Bill.

It's alright just tremors for now said Nigel.

Nigel heard a sound from behind some trees; he looked around to see that a group of thick skulled dinosaurs with two sails on its back had been attracted to the killed Tyrannosaurs.

Those are the Dracorex said Nigel!

You kidding those things look nothing like the picture said Jim!

Remember that the only part of the Dracorex they ever found was its skull, look at those sails they may have given the impression that Dragons could fly said Nigel.

He's also not exactly up to scale with your picture said Bill.

Many scientists have theorized the Dracorex is simply a smaller version of Pachycephalosaurus perhaps they're one in the same said Nigel.

So what do we do with them said Bill?

They're too busy to notice us, I say we take our time said Nigel!

And in that moment in the depths of Nigel's mind, a plan is formed said the Narrator.

Nigel and the crew began stacking fallen trees and logs.

Prehistoric Park: Crocodile Lake

While the Deinosuchus was right at home in it's home era, in modern times needs and wants are different said the Narrator.

If I've heard correctly she's eaten through an entire month's supply of meat said General Hammond.

She was clearly over fed in her home time said Susanne.

How many bloody dinosaurs were in that time period said Bob?

A worker was trying to feed the crocodiles when the Deinosuchus snuck up on him, suddenly a chunk of potato nailed the Deinosuchus in the face Susanne and Bob looked around to see a man in military uniform armed with a potato cannon.

And who are you said Bob?

Colonel Jackson Coleman, finest soldier who ever lived said General Hammond proudly!

70 million years ago

Nigel and his team had finished setting up a barrier around the snacking dinosaurs leaving an opening for them to enter through the portal.

Now then, we'll simply use a recording of Matilda's roar to spook them through the portal so when you hear a T-Rex it's just me, ok said Nigel.

The camera man nodded.

Good now then three, two said Nigel.

Nigel's count down was interrupted by a loud crashing sound; Nigel looked around the corner to see an Ankylosaurus ramming his head into the blockade.

It's an Ankylosaurus said Nigel!

The Ankylosaurus got fed up with ramming the wall and decided to simply smash it with his tail sending bits of wood flying into the Pachycephalosaurus killing two of the four there and immediately locked in a head butting contest with a third Pachycephalosaurus.

We need to scare him off if we're going to get the Pachycephalosaurus into the portal said Nigel!

Nigel activated the T-Rex call and instead of scaring off the Ankylosaurus he scared off the Pachycephalosaurus, and in the opposite direction they wanted the effect was just the opposite with the Ankylosaurus he toke it as a battle cry, and he accepted.

Oh damn said Nigel!

Nigel and Ben climbed up a tree and swung from vine to vine to the portal, on the other side Nigel used the call again while walking backwards.

Nigel, what the heck are you doing yelled Bob?

The Ankylosaurus came charging through.

Getting himself killed said Jackson.

Jack fired off a round of potato at the Ankylosaurus getting it to focus on him and buying Nigel time to climb up a rope ladder onto the balcony.

Who are you said Nigel!

Colonel Coleman and Major Hammond, you guys need to talk said Bob.

After a few minuets Nigel was filled in on what was going on.

You want military occupation in Prehistoric Park said Nigel?

You've had two near misses thus far I don't intend for your pets to wreak havoc on man kind, if you don't like the ideal I can always arrange for a air strike and put your pets into a museum where they belong said General Hammond!

Fine said Nigel!

One last thing we need to arm this park for another breakout, just in case said General Hammond.

Fine, what do you have in mind said Nigel?

Taser's and rubber bullets, primarily nonlethal, they get out of the park we move onto lethal measures, especially with the carnivores said General Hammond.

Tranquilizers first said Nigel.

Fair enough said General Hammond!

Good now then anything else I should know about said Nigel?

The Deinosuchus is burning through her food supply, we think she was overfed in her time line said Susanne?

We have to start weaning her off her larger diet and we have to cut her off from the Nile Crocodiles as well, looks like you came along just in time said Nigel.

A little late in my opinion said General Hammond.

With new details settled Nigel went to learn some more about his new opponent said the Narrator.

Infirmary

Susanne was prepping the two dead Pachycephalosaurus corpses for autopsy while Nigel watched on.

While I would have preferred to have brought them back alive this could provide needed information about their medical anatomy said Nigel.

After an hour Susanne had discovered the secret behind the secret of the Pachycephalosaurus survival said the Narrator.

Nigel came down and met up with Susanne.

You said you found something interesting said Nigel?

Yes, the skeleton is almost entirely composed of small bones, and they're hollow as well plus the sails makes for an agile and fast combo said Susanne.

So he was built to pick up speed likely for charging attacks, or escaping predators said Nigel.

Looks like it said Susanne.

And armed with this knowledge Nigel is ready to go but with one more this time said the Narrator.

Nigel arrived on the other side of the portal with Jackson riding shot gun armed with a shot gun loaded with rock salt.

Ok so how do we find him said Jackson?

Those corpses should be around here some where said Nigel.

Just as Nigel opened his mouth he saw the corpses of the Tyrannosaurs and raptors and Pachycephalosaurs in the middle of a war for the meat of the Tyrannosaurs.

This provides a unique opportunity but only if Nigel hurries he may be able to catch two species at once said the Narrator.

Nigel and Jackson both got out at the same time and quickly set up a time portal, both men quickly climbed up trees and planted portable speakers in the trees in a circle around the fight leaving a hole where the Portal is.

Magic time said Jackson as he worked a PDA!

The sound of tyrannosaurs filled the jungle and the raptors and Pachycephalosaurs scattered, the Pachycephalosaurs once again narrowly avoiding the portal while the raptors had begun to realize what was going on and intently stared at Jackson and Nigel.

Nigel I don't think they're buying it said Jackson.

The speakers short circuited in a flash of sparks and the raptors angrily started climbing the trees, both Jackson and Nigel ran for the portal and came out on the other side with 15 raptors following them.

Nigel, I have a plan, run circles said Jackson tossing Nigel the shot gun.

That's your ideal of a plan said Nigel.

Jackson climbed up the rope ladder and grabbed a taser shockwave and threw it at the raptors and activated it midair and stunning five of the raptors at once knocking them flat on their tails.

That's great you got any more of those said Nigel?

Working on it said Jackson.

Nigel nailed 2 raptors with the shot gun and Jackson sniped 6 with rubber bullets, thinking on the fly Jackson grabbed a stick of bamboo and used it to pole-vault to the opposing wall and clubbed one in the head with the stick and jumped down and nailed another in the head with the stick as well.

That takes care of them said Jackson.

It toke a little while but the pacified raptors were dragged to a pin dubbed raptor fortress with Hammond barking modifications to be made to the fence.

Bar wire and electrified fence under no circumstance are they to leave this enclosure, armed guards there, there and there armed with rubber bullets said General Hammond pointing out a water tower, a feed tower and a electrical tower.

Over kill General said Nigel?

I toke the liberty of watching the three Jurassic Park Movies before coming here: they left a bad impression said General Hammond!

Fair enough said Nigel!

While the parks new guests settle in, others adjustment is not so pleasant said the narrator.

The Tank Park

Inside an enclosure built that day for the world's first tank a particular resident is getting anxious said the Narrator.

The Ankylosaurus persistently charged a wall while Jackson, Bob and Susanne watched on.

He's been at it all day said Bob.

What's wrong with his neck said Jackson.

What are you talking about said Susanne?

It looks like a rainbow threw up on it said Jackson?

Susanne and Bob observed the brightly colored neck.

He's rutting said Susanne.

What like he's on hormones said Jackson?

Sort of, another of our residents, Theo, was rutting when we first brought him back Alexander here is displaying similar behavior said Susanne.

What ever he's doing it's your specialty mine is getting them here, and speaking of which said Jackson.

70 million years ago

Jackson and Nigel rode through the portal into the prehistoric jungle in jeep.

So you haven't told me why "the world's finest soldier" toke up this job said Nigel?

Needed a change of career said Jackson.

Jackson spotted 3 Pachycephalosaurs through the binoculars walking along the cliffs.

Targets spotted said Jackson handing Nigel the binoculars.

Nigel observed through the binoculars that the three Pachycephalosaurs were limping.

I think they're the ones that got away from Alexander's rampage said Nigel!

How so said Jackson?

They're limping I bet from the chunks of wood that were flying around from when Alexander smashed the blockade said Nigel.

Then we have the chance to catch up with them said Jackson.

The duo drove after the Pachycephalosaurs and eventually caught up with them.

Steady now we don't want to spook them said Nigel.

We also don't want to lose them said Jackson!

Across the continent a under water earth quake was triggered unleashing a tsunami; back in prehistoric Utah Nigel and Jackson watched in awe as a tsunami emerged in the distance and raging waters ripped across America.

You know I think your right we should go faster said Nigel nervously!

You think Cover me I have an ideal said Jackson!

Jackson leaped out of the jeep as Nigel frantically grabbed the wheel.

ARE YOU INSANE yelled Nigel!

Panicking the Pachycephalosaurs turned around and ran for the other direction Jackson set up a portal directly in both the paths of the Jeep and the Pachycephalosaurs and climbed back onto the jeep just when the tsunami hit; Jackson and Nigel emerged back in prehistoric park from the back of the portal while on the other side the Pachycephalosaurs emerged.

Well, nice work Jackson said Nigel!

Thank you said Jackson!

Nigel, how'd the heck you'd get back there yelled Bob?

Once the adrenaline died down a notch Bob successfully relocated the Pachycephalosaurs to Bone Head Hill and now his attention was able to be returned to other matters, the Deinosuchus had begrudgingly accepted her new diet, whilst Alexander had a new play mate said the Narrator.

Bob, Nigel and Jackson observed Alexander bashing his head against a tree when General Hammond came in with a tank made over into an Ankylosaurus mock.

I believe this should meet your new friends needs said General Hammond?

Oh nice, come on Nigel lets go said Bob!

Nah Jackson can have my place call it thanks for saving my hide said Nigel!  
Well if you insist said Jackson.

Bob and Jackson climbed in while General Hammond climbed out, Susanne and Nigel opened the gate and Bob and Jackson rode in.

Next time on Prehistoric Park Nigel picks up on where he left off, and finds someone he left behind said the Narrator.

A heavily built animal roared in shadows.

And the new security measures prove ineffective.

An Utahraptor pounced on a jeep.


	2. Chapter 2 Fight Club

Chapter 2

Fight club

There is something missing from our world, the amazing animals that time has left behind.

But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?

We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction; his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present.

And give them a second chance.

This time wild life explorer Nigel Marvin goes back in time 11 thousand years ago and finds someone he left behind.

A muscular animal roared in shadows.

Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary, welcome to Prehistoric Park!

Jackson watched as workers putting a hinged cage door onto a cave in the mountains then called Nigel.

Hey Nigel we got that cave set up, mind telling me why you're taking this so personally said Jackson?

When I went back 10 thousand years ago to rescue Martha, I found a cave bear I didn't have the equipment to save it, I owe him this said Nigel!

I understand see you at the portal said Jack.

Meanwhile Nigel Marvin has realized that at roughly the same time as the cave bear's extinction another animal had also went extinct with an equally famous relative said the Narrator.

Nigel removed a big cat skull from a box.

This is a recreation of the skull of the American lion, this animal lived 11 thousand years ago in fact for a time it was believed to be the biggest lion subspecies to have ever lived said Nigel!

Armed with the knowledge and mission Nigel will require back up said the Narrator.

Saba Douglas drove up to the gate of Prehistoric Park and two guards allowed her in where she was greeted by Nigel.

Under new management said Saba?

Let's just say for now people are reasonably concerned about our residents, you want to go see Sabrina's cubs said Nigel?

Yes of course said Saba!

Smilodon Climb

Nigel and Saba walked into the cubs pin.

Oh you're such cute little things aren't you said Saba!

Say that again when they grow up said Jackson!

Nigel and Saba turned around to see Jackson.

Saba meet my associate Colonel Jackson Coleman, he'll be coming through with us to the past said Nigel.

Us, this is the big cat big cat specialist said Jackson?

Yep meet Saba said Nigel.

Pleasure, shall we go said Jackson?

11 thousand years ago

Nigel, Saba and Jackson rode through the portal on a snow boat.

The biggest threat to Nigel and his companions is the same thing threatening their quarry, global warming, with sheets as thin as paper it's wise to come prepared with the right tools said the Narrator.

So where do we go from here said Jackson.

A large amount of American lion skeletons were found in the La Brea Tar Pits in Los Angeles, we are currently in Los Angeles and the tar pits are that way said Nigel.

Jackson drove the snow boat to the tar pits and observed and the group observed an American lion walk across the icy planes.

Looks like this is going to be over quickly said Jackson!

The lion fell through the ice and frantically hung onto the edge as his lower body was plunged into the tar below the ice.

I stand to be corrected said Jackson!

The trio drove onto the ice and quickly pulled the lion on board Saba quickly disabled the lion with a dose of Tranquilizer while Nigel tried and failed to get the engine started again.

Well the engines done, anyone have any ideal how we're going to get back to our own time said Nigel?

You know the wise old proverb when going canoeing, remember to bring a harpoon gun said Jackson?

No said Nigel!

No said Saba!

Well this is where it comes from said Jackson removing the item in question.

And what are you going to do with that said Saba?

Jackson clicked a rope to the harpoon and shot it at the shore, it embedded itself into the shore with Jackson holding onto the other end of the rope.

Now then I believe we have a delivery to make said Jackson passing Nigel and Saba some rope.

The trio began pulling themselves to the shore when they got there they set up a portal and pushed the snow-boat to the present; in prehistoric park Nigel and Jackson loaded the lion onto a jeep while Bob inspected the tarred engine parts.

You guys drove the snow boat onto a lake of tar said Bob?

We rescued this guy in the process said Nigel.

True the snow boat had one heck of an engine said Jackson.

Not any more, going to have to take it apart and have it sand blasted clean and put back together again said Bob.

So we'll have to take the snow mobile back to the past instead said Nigel.

Raptor Fortress

A guard was in the middle of a staring contest with a raptor; he decided to toy with his opponent with a stun baton and slid it through the bars to buzz his opponent, the raptor grabbed the stick and yanked his incompetent foe into the fence electrocuting him into unconsciousness the guard in a tower saw this and deactivated the fence to save the guard, the raptors swiftly toke advantage of the drop in security and escaped the guards were able to prevent them from eating the guard with bullets but where not able to prevent them from getting away.

Portal site

Bob was loading the Snow Boat onto a carrier when an alarm sounded.

Code Red Utah raptor breach sounded an alarm.

Jackson observed a shock wave taser turret and his personal motorcycle and had a flash of brilliance; at the walk way the raptors were observing the environment, lots of big meaty animals locked in enclosed spaces, raptor paradise; suddenly Jackson flew out of no where on his motorcycle, with the shock wave taser strapped to the back of the bike the raptors scattered and circled Jackson; exactly what he wanted. Jackson spun around on the back wheel and nailed them in quick succession with the taser shockwave Jackson stopped to count the raptors.

14 raptors 15 escapee's said Jackson.

Before today man had the advantage over beast because of technology said the Narrator.

The alpha male raptor jumped onto the fence holding the stun baton.

That advantage ends today said the Narrator.

You want to fight ugly said Jackson?

The raptor snarled at Jackson and ran off.

That would be a no said Jackson chasing after the raptor; Nigel called Jackson on the radio.

Jackson you caught the raptors yet said Nigel?

Just one left, he's a smart little pain in the hindquarters though he's figured out how to use a stun baton said Jackson.

Where are you said Nigel?

Jackson pulled a turn chasing after the raptor, he jumped onto the same jeep Saba and Nigel is transporting the lion in, the raptor jumped onto the wind shield and the jeep came to a sudden stop.

NIGEL GET OUTTA THE WAY yelled Jackson!

Jackson used the jeep as a ramp, did a 360 spin, grabbed a tranquilizer gun, and landed perfectly literarily while Nigel and Saba stared in shock.

Is it always this exciting asked Saba?

Well it's not everyday we have a scene out of Jurassic park said Nigel.

Jackson chased the raptor to the time portal site two guards attempted to taser the raptor who jumped out of the way; instead the shockwave taser's hit Jacksons fuel tank forcing Jackson to abandon his ride before it blew up.

You two I will deal with later said Jackson.

The two guards wisely avoided getting in-between the leader of the raptor pack and the leader of the military unit.

You are going down said Jackson.

Jackson unloaded the tranquilizer gun trying to hit his opponent, when he ran out of ammunition the raptor saw his opening and leaped for it, Jackson toke out a combat knife and slashed the raptor in the right eye, Jackson toke advantage of his blinded opponent and clubbed him in the head with the butt of the Tranquilizer gun knocking him unconscious.

Final raptor captured, time portal site said Jackson into the radio.

After half an hour the raptors were recaptured, 14 out of 15 were put back into Raptor fortress with a competent guard replacing the injured one said the Narrator.

Jackson sat on a bench intently watching the raptors with a gun positioned between his legs like it were a cane.

The final raptor had earned an extended leave of absence from its pack at the medical center along with another new arrival said the Narrator.

In the medical center the right side of the Raptors face had been bandaged from his missing eye and his concussion and right across from his cell was the lion whose entire lower body had been covered in bandages; Nigel came in looking for Susanne.

Susanne, what about our guests said Nigel?

The lion's entire lower body is covered in third degree burns, likely a result of a dip in a tar pit said Susanne.

And the parole breaker said Nigel?

A concussion to the right temple and Jackson cut out the right eye; I don't think he was planning on taking prisoners said Susanne.

You're a regular Scarface aren't you, and I think I'll call the lion Burney said Nigel.

So original, who are you taking through the portal for the bear said Susanne?

I'll take Ben, Bill and Jim with me back in time, plus a small armory of tranquilizers that should do it said Nigel.

What about Jackson said Susanne?

Seeing how Jackson cut up Scarface and fried the lesser males they made him replace the wounded guard, on one condition said Nigel.

What's that said Susanne?

They replace his motorcycle said Nigel.

Nigel and Susanne snickered in unison at the comment.

Despite the chaotic nature of the park in its current state Nigel has decided to go back for the bear in the arctic tundra on schedule, if for lack of a better reason to stay on track before something else goes wrong said the Narrator.

Nigel drove through the portal on the snowmobile into arctic mountain area.

This is the perfect territory for bears; these caves provide the perfect habitat for them said Nigel.

Nigel observed a bear on the other side of the chasm through a pair of binoculars.

While bears are the dominant predator in North America in modern times, short of humans of course, the warming climate is wiping out their ancestors main food supply and that doesn't bode well for Nigel's new target said the Narrator.

How are we going to get across said Bill?

We'll have to go to the bottom of the chasm and climb back up the other side said Nigel.

Right we better send the snow mobile back so we can bring it out on the other side said Ben.

The four of them pushed the snowmobile back to the present through a time portal and informed Bob of the plan; they then climbed down the side of the chasm with mountain climbing gear.

While Nigel's new plan will take longer it does bring along the vital equipment that is needed to transport the bear back to the present sadly it's a long climb back to the top and Nigel's party will have to rest for the night first, with bunkmates said the Narrator.

Cave Hyena's observed the party climb down the chasm from cliff side caves.

Prehistoric Park

Bob observed the Pachycephalosaurs in their habitats the two males were head butting each other.

Male dominance can be a painful process, now I think those two skull busters are fighting for mating rights with what I'm assuming to be a female over there said Bob.

However with they're sensitive skeletal structure the two dinosaurs have put themselves at risk thus they must be separated said the narrator.

Jackson climbed up the water tower armed with a grenade launcher and fired it at the Pachycephalosaurs, revealing the ammunition to be a tranquilizer grenade smoking the pin in green smoke and knocking it residents flat on their tails; workers swooped in a dragged the dinosaurs to different corners of the pin and set up barriers in between them.

The barriers will be removed once the male dominance issues are resolved; however it's vital that the female chose a mate from the two in order to expand their population said the Narrator.

Now that is done I'm going to go check up on Alexander said Bob into a radio.

Understood I'm going to resume my post in front of the fortress Susanne is going to transfer the parole breaker back into the fortress said Jackson.

Jackson observed a containment truck pull up on the fortress.

Speak of the beast and he shall come, later Bob said Jackson into the radio!

Jackson jumped down to ground level and met up with Susanne.

Speedy recovery said Jackson.

Turns out you only hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious, the concussion was the main reason I kept him in recovery, it's like he has some kind of accelerated healing ability said Susanne.

You mean like Wolverine said Jackson?

Not quite as advance, the beating you gave him triggered a state of recovery, a temporarily heightened metabolic rate which boosted cell growth and healed his wounds; however you definitively and permanently destroyed his right eye said Susanne.

The truck backed into the pin and lowered out Scarface who paused to intently stare at Jackson.

I'm telling you there's something different about this one, he's just different said Jackson!

Either that or he holds a grudge said Susanne.

Alright people water cannons armed, raptor behavior says that a fight is likely to break out, if it does break out we break it up, understood said Jackson!

A guard on the water tower armed with the water cannon saluted Jackson, a second guard on the electrical tower armed with a taser shockwave like wise saluted Jackson, a third guard on the feed tower armed with a grenade launcher again saluted Jackson.

Alright now, let's get this disaster over with said Jackson!

The secondary gate opened and allowed Scarface to rejoin his pack… and he was not welcomed; in his short absence a new alpha male had established himself and nature demanded that two enter and one come out said the Narrator.

The Alpha male launched himself at his predecessor, taser's and water was fired at the same time and collided with one another, in a split second the electricity from the taser climbed up to water tower and blew it up; in all this Scarface had not so much as blinked and his replacement and curled up in shock proving who of the two was the superior specimen while the was tower's contents rained down.

Not all according to plan but Scarface has been re-established as leader said Narrator.

That went better then expected said Jackson calmly covering his head with a water proofed hoodie.

Oh yah how's that said Susanne?

I was expecting the raptors to get out again said Jackson.

10 million years ago day 2 of the expedition

Nigel and his team awoke to the smell of urine.

In order to prevent the local Cave Hyena's from trying to make a meal of our prehistoric explorers, Nigel and his team sprayed the area with urine from a female bear that recently gave birth; crazy as they may seem Hyena's are not foolish enough to tangle with a mother bear said the Narrator.

Alright lads, we have to start climbing if we want to find us a bear said Nigel.

Nigel's men began the slow process of climbing the steep mountain and eventually reached ground level at the top of the chasm; from there Nigel observed the mountains with caves that would be perfect habitat for the bear.

We're closing in on his home if we're lucky we'll find him asleep and we can activate the portal in front of his cave forcing him into the park when he goes hunting said Nigel.

Nigel followed the trail of the Bear following his footprints in the snow; eventually they found his destination; at what the bear would have once called home now was home to a female bear and a cub.

The male must have been the father of the cub in the cave the female likely chased him away to protect the cub; this could be the first time in which we brought back an entire family to the park said Nigel.

Ben and Bill set up a time portal whilst Nigel attempted to get the bears to chase him through the portal; both the mother bear and the already enraged male looked at Nigel with intent to kill both bears leaped at Nigel and both were dropped with duel taser's, Nigel looked around to see Jackson with the equipment to transport the bears holding both of the taser's in both hands.

It's been a long day said Jackson!

All three of the bears were loaded into the transporter and was backed into the present.

And thus a happy ending for the mother and her cub was located in their own cave safe and far away from the aggressive father; Burney on the other hand was about the meet his closest living relative said the Narrator.

Jackson observed a transport vehicle transfer a tamed female lion into a pin adjacent to Burney.

If matrimony between Burney and the female is successful then it may produce the closest thing to an American lion cub in 10 thousand years said the Narrator.

Jackson sat on his bench his grenade launcher firmly between his legs and looked over the raptors and in particular his arch nemesis Scarface who likewise glared at Jackson.

Clearly both Jackson and Scarface have unresolved issues said the Narrator.

Next time on Prehistoric Park: Nigel enters a fight with the biggest creature ever to fly said the Narrator.

A large winged creature hidden in the glare of sun light flew over head.

And a new arrival wreaks havoc said the Narrator.

A biker shot at a bat like creature with a shot gun.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight Throughout Time

Chapter 3

Fight throughout Time

There is something missing from our world, the amazing animals that time has left behind.

But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?

We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction; his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present.

And give them a second chance.

This time wild life explorer Nigel Marvin goes back in time 66 million years ago to find the biggest creature to have ever left the ground said the Narrator.

A large bat like creature flew by hidden in the glare of the sun.

Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary, welcome to Prehistoric Park!

Jackson climbed the side of the mountains carrying a large amount of equipment on his back and arrived in a large area surrounded in mountains and sent a picture of the area to Nigel using his camera phone.

What do you think Nigel said Jackson into a radio?

Perfect for the aviary, after your done report to the new time portal site said Nigel!

Jackson hung up the radio and removed a harpoon gun from the bag and attached a chain to the harpoon then fired it to a mountain across the pit formed by the mountains and began weaving a chainmail net over the area.

Nigel's base

Nigel was on his laptop on Wikipedia.

Hello, I Thought I'd show you my next target said Nigel.

Nigel turned the laptop to face the camera showing two pterosaurs, one big and one small, plus a human on a scale chart.

The big one is called Quetzalcoatlus, the biggest animal to have ever flown coming in at a wingspan of 12ft long that is who I'm looking for, as soon as Jackson is done with it's enclosure we'll go back 66 million years to get one said Nigel.

Aviary

Nigel and Bob rode into the Aviary on a boat on a river running through the Aviary.

How are you going to get it in here said Bob?

We'll setting up a new time portal site in the cliffs instead of bringing it to the present then dropping him in here we'll just drop it right in here said Nigel.

Great, what's the boat for then said Bob?

We'll be arriving in the past on a lake 66 million years ago said Nigel.

You crazy the time portals aren't water proof said Bob?

We're modifying them to have a water proof casing and attaching them to buoy's it will let us bring the boat back and use it as a base of operations said Nigel.

Great as long as you're waiting for Jackson can you drop me off in the park said Bob?

Come in Bob said Jackson over the radio.

Speak of the devil said Nigel.

Anything going on said Bob answering the Radio?

No but I need Nigel and you to move into the boat I'm parachuting down said Jackson.

Alright said Nigel!

Bob and Nigel moved into the boat; a large duffle bag crashed into the boat rocking it before Jackson parachuted onboard the boat.

What's with the bag said Bob?

I don't intend to leave my equipment up there with those amateurs, and so called professionals said Jackson.

Did you make sure that the holes aren't big enough for the Quetzalcoatlus to get through said Nigel?

2 square feet holes; 12 feet wings he isn't getting out through there said Jackson.

Alright just drop me off at the docks and I'll let you two do your jobs and I'll focus on keeping this place from self destructing said Bob.

After about a minuet Bob was dropped off at the docks, and the boat was driven through an active portal in the middle of the river; the boat came out of the portal 66 million years in the past.

Bill, have the buoy's ready to be deployed I don't intend to be caught off guard by some prehistoric super predator with out a plan B, Ben you and I have a little something to set up in the lower decks, Jim load a mess of tranquilizers into the gun you're our first line of defense against what ever wants to eat us said Jackson.

Organized are you said Nigel?

Yep said Jackson!

Jackson observed a group of Quetzalcoatlus skimming the water the water for fish.

Looks like we landed in the right place said Jackson.

A Mosasaur leaped out of the water and snapped down a Quetzalcoatlus.

Cause of death, big fat sea snake said Jackson.

Prehistoric Park: big cat climb

Saba was watching the two lions hostilely interact with one another with a wooden barrier in between them.

I was afraid of something like this happening; they're over 10000 years apart from one another that certainly leaves room for error, I've seen this in Tigers and Lions though they're closely related enough to mate they're behavior is almost completely different; it prevents them from mating in nature said Saba.

General Hammond arrived and observed the two lions.

Any luck said General Hammond?

They're 10000 years apart they're behavior patterns are completely different said Saba.

Then we'll have to rely on artificial insemination said General Hammond.

Ah a little extreme, the male seems uncomfortable in the new environment said Saba.

I believe there was a similar environmental issue with previous ice age animals brought back I believe they were resolved with a shave said General Hammond?

Yah that could work on him said Saba.

Gather some park workers this issue will be resolved imminently said General Hammond.

Eye, Eye Captain said Saba.

Saba used a ham to lure Burney in between six park workers whilst Burney enjoyed the meal the workers used hedge trimmers to cut away most of the Fur on Burney.

Hopefully this trim will resolve any issues between the two lovers said the Narrator.

66 million years ago

Bill observed crocodile like skin briefly surface in the distance leaving behind a small wake in its path.

Have you ever heard of a feeding frenzy, multiple sharks are attracted to one prey, all gang up to take him apart bit by bit said Bill.

I wouldn't worry, Bill, Mosasaur's have extreme territorial rage they'll rip apart any others in their territory therefore we only have to deal with the one said Nigel.

Jackson climbed out from below decks.

That also means that he won't kill us for food, but merely because we exist said Jackson.

Bill gulped and moved inside the ship.

Don't worry yah wimp, I got his number said Jim armed with the tranquilizer loaded harpoon gun.

Nigel got something for you said Jackson.

Nigel and Jackson went down below and Jackson showed Nigel a pair of UAV drones each with a time portal device attached to the bottom.

And what sort of contraption do we got here said Nigel?

Little something I whipped up now for once instead of having to bring the creature to the portal we'll bring the portal to the creature said Jackson.

Little crazy but worth a shot said Nigel!

With Bill and Ben's help Nigel and Jackson Carried the UAV's to the top deck and deployed them; Jackson watched intently through a camera on the UAV to find any trace of a flock of Quetzalcoatlus.

Now we wait said Jackson.

Prehistoric Park

Susanne was in the Veterinary office with an ultrasound machine and the female lion unconscious with an anesthetic.

I knew it; look at this said Susanne pointing at the screen.

The camera man pointed the camera at the ultrasound machine revealing two beating hearts.

She's pregnant, two cubs said Susanne.

Susanne observed the screen.

Something's strange about this though; these cubs shouldn't be this big at this phase of development; it's possible this is related to Ligers said Susanne.

Care to elaborate on that said General Hammond walking in?

When a Male Lion breeds with a female tiger it creates a animal known as a Liger often the same size as our friend Burney; it also has a delicate health system it's as if the DNA doesn't realize that the parts don't fit together said Susanne.

What do you recommend said General Hammond?

A carefully planned diet, and exercise routine, we should probably bring in a Liger expert said Susanne.

Good, Saba has opted for an extended stay to assist with looking after the growing feline population I believe this is just such case scenario said General Hammond.

Agreed said Susanne.

Bone Head Hill

Bob had opened one of the gates and allowed the Female and a brightly colored male Pachycephalosaurs into the same Paddock.

The Females made her choice hopefully we'll be able to get the two of them to mate and Susanne will have another new patient before long said Bob.

Bob come in sir said a worker over the radio.

Yah what is it said Bob?

The Troodon's gone again sir said the worker.

Alright round up some soldiers I'm on my way, just another day in Prehistoric Park said Bob into the radio.

66 Million years ago

Nigel observed from the boat a group of Parasaurolophus that had come to the lake for water and were busily drinking away.

Amazing animals Parasaurolophus they have a specially shaped skull that allows them to make a sound sort of like a horn that allows them to warn other members of their group of danger said Nigel.

The Mosasaur leaped out of the water and snapped down on a Parasaurolophus which futilely wailed away as it was dragged into the water leaving behind a trail that was its attempt to get a grip on the sand beach.

Didn't do much for him said Jackson.

Mother Nature is a cruel mistress said Nigel.

Lease he isn't hungry anymore said Jackson.

Jackson heard a bleep coming from the radar and went over to check it.

UAV's found our target said Jackson.

Jackson showed Nigel the screen which had a Quetzalcoatlus flying towards the UAV's.

Good, activate the portal said Nigel.

Jackson activated the portal; suddenly the Quetzalcoatlus avoided the portal and dive bombed to the left tearing off the left wing of the left UAV, and disconnecting the portal in the process.

Well that failed said Jackson.

Let's head back to the park; that dive bombing routine gave me an ideal said Nigel.

Prehistoric Park: aviary

The boat came through the portal and quickly arrived at the docks.

No prehistoric airplane said Bob?

Plan A failed, Jackson I need you to get a little something from the armory said Nigel handing Jackson a note.

On it said Jackson.

Bob why don't you fill me in on anything new and exciting the Delay in the portal should have sent me a few weeks into the future said Nigel?

Well Burney and his buddy is going to have some cubs, a male and the female Pachycephalosaurs are getting friendly, and Rascal escaped but he was swiftly recaptured how about you any Quetzalcoatlus said Bob?

None I'm afraid, we found one but he tore Plan A to bits literarily, and here's plan B now said Nigel!

Jackson Drove up in a jeep with a large amount of equipment in the back.

8 miles of cable, 4 harpoons, 4 extra harpoon guns to go with the 1 we got and 15 square feet of netting all a recipe to bag a bird brain plus a few tranquilizer harpoons just in case some snake croc tries to make a meal of our prize said Jackson.

You're going to try to net it said Bob?

Yep, Jackson load the equipment onto the ship, we have a bird to bag said Nigel.

Jackson and the crew loaded the equipment onto the boat and headed off; 10000 years in the past Nigel dropped anchor and joined Bill, Ben, and Jim on the bow of the boat while Jackson waited on the stern of the boat armed with a tranquilizer loaded harpoon gun.

Is the UAV still flying around said Nigel?

Jackson checked the Computer.

Not for long said Jackson.

The UAV crashed near the boat and the Quetzalcoatlus dive bombed at the ship.

FIRE yelled Nigel!

The crew fired the net at the Quetzalcoatlus; the Quetzalcoatlus narrowly avoided the net when the boat jerked to the right and the Quetzalcoatlus used it's beak to snap the Cables.

I know we shouldn't have bought the environmentally friendly cables, what happened I thought we had an anchor said Jackson!

Ah Nigel said Bill looking over the Deck.

Yah said Nigel?

Isn't that our anchor said Bill pointing to chain for the Anchor?

The chain had been yanked into a steep angle off in the distance Nigel saw that the chain had been grabbed by the Mosasaur like it was a fishing hook.

WHAT ARE YOU A TROUT angrily yelled Nigel!

Jackson readied another Tranquilizer harpoon and attached a cable to it he fired it at the Quetzalcoatlus; the harpoon missed and the Cable got caught up in the Quetzalcoatlus wings; the Mosasaur chased his flying foe around in circles creating a whirl pool around the boat.

That does it said Jackson.

Jackson climbed the cable onto the back of the Quetzalcoatlus and steered it to the buoys with the Mosasaur nipping at its feet; seeing Jacksons plan Nigel activated the portal just in time for the 2 super predators to enter the present; the 2 prehistoric creatures entered the present and Jackson decided to take control of the situation.

Sorry big guy but I'm going to have to cut you loose said Jackson.

Jackson cut the cable that made the Quetzalcoatlus drag the boat Jackson dived into the water and grabbed the tranquilizer harpoon and dived underwater with the Mosasaur; the total crew of Prehistoric park, military and civilian alike gathered tensely at the aviary waiting for Jackson to resurface; the Mosasaur slowly came to the surface when it broke water it was belly up, had the contents of the Harpoon unloaded into it's chest, and had Jackson riding it like boat.

I don't get paid enough for this said Jackson.

Guys look said Ben pointing to a corner of the aviary.

The crew observed a sizable hole in the chainmail net and the Quetzalcoatlus no where to be found.

You really don't pay me enough for this said Jackson.

Red alert escape in progress, this is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill said Nigel into the radio!

African desert

A lone biker was driving along the back roads of the desert and saw the Quetzalcoatlus dive bombing him; he toke out a sawed off shotgun and fired it at the flying dinosaur, the Quetzalcoatlus barrel rolled out of the way and directly into the path of a quick drawn Taser stunning it, the Biker walked up to the Quetzalcoatlus and prepared to deliver the finishing blow when the two were separated by AK-47 fire; the biker looked up to see Jackson in a helicopter with a AK-47 pointed at him.

Drop your weapons and step away from the flying reptile yelled Jackson through a megaphone.

Back in Prehistoric Park Jackson had the biker hold up in an interrogation room and stepped out to meet Nigel and General Hammond.

Well enemy spy said General Hammond?

Hardly, this person is named Vincent Van Diesel a extreme sports enthusiast on his way to a stunt show in the savannah, 3 outstanding warrants in as many countries for vandalism he's under the impression that our friend Quetzalcoatlus is part of top secret government program to clone extinct species of animals, particularly dinosaurs, for use in biological warfare said Jackson.

Vandalism said Nigel?

In one instance in the United States when one senator Kinsley placed a ban on all controversial video games and music in at lease 7 states he promptly hijacked said senator's limo and crashed it into said Senator's mansion said Jackson!

Ouch said Nigel.

What do we do with him said Jackson?

Tell him he keeps his mouth shut he can step foot in America again, if not he'll find himself staring in Jurassic Park 4 no camera's no special effects said General Hammond.

Understood said Jackson reentering the interrogation room.

I suggest you discuss with your team what to do with the Mosasaur, sending it back where it came from seems like a step in the wrong direction which reminds me how did it go extinct anyway said General Hammond?

As of 2 hours ago I was one million years away from the KT event the mass extinction caused by a meteor that ended the cretaceous said Nigel.

Understood, by the way Susanne has informed me that the Quetzalcoatlus has been successfully operated on, but will take at lease a week to heal from the wound said General Hammond.

Good that will give us time to figure out what to do with the Mosasaur said Nigel.

In Nigel's office Jackson Bob Nigel and Susanne gathered to discuss what to do with the Mosasaur.

We have no where to put it, we can't exactly stuff him in the lake with the croc said Bob.

We keep him in the river in the Aviary said Susanne.

There's a reason why we don't keep multiple species in one pen said Jackson.

We put up a barrier between them; top bunk Quetzalcoatlus bottom bunk Mosasaur said Susanne.

Sounds like a plan to me said Nigel.

Next Time on Prehistoric Park: Nigel rescues the first "Land Lubbers" said the Narrator.

Nigel rolled around in the water with a bright yellow and black lizard like creature.

And a Jurassic fight breaks out said the Narrator.

The Mosasaur was violently beached.


	4. Chapter 4 Land Lubbers

Chapter 4

Land Lubbers

There is something missing from our world, the amazing animals that time has left behind.

But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?

We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction; his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present.

And give them a second chance.

This time wild life explorer Nigel Marvin goes back in time 360 million years ago to rescue the first creatures to literarily "Walk the Earth".

A yellow and black crocodile like creature crawled onto a shore.

Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary, welcome to Prehistoric Park!

Prehistoric Park: the aviary

Jackson was teaching a class on rock climbing to the park workers whilst setting up the second net to cut off the Mosasaur and the Quetzalcoatlus.

Now than you want to securely beat your pick into the rock side so as to avoid a nasty run in with said Jackson.

As if on que the Mosasaur leaped out of the water and dragged a cow carcass left for him on the shoreline.

Well you get the picture said Jackson.

Several of the workers whimpered.

Hi Bob why isn't that snake in the sea in a cage said Jackson in a radio.

What said Bob?

The Mosasaur; we're working here and I'm not in any mood to get eaten said Jackson.

Is there any mood to be eaten said one of the park workers?

Sorry Jackson but Susanne needs the space for the pregnant Pachycephalosaurus and lion said Bob.

And how do you propose we stay alive until then said Jackson?

The perimeter is armed with guards with tranquilizer harpoons, rubber bullets; water cannons the works said Bob.

Understood over and out said Jackson hanging up the radio!

Sir no offense to your men but I don't have complete faith in them said one of the park workers.

Agreed I will look into this you will keep working said Jackson.

What said the Worker!

We need to get this done for the cement truck, and I can't have the Mosasaur relocated and work with you guys at the same time said Jackson.

Jackson slid down the mountain into the caves below.

Yah except we already know who wins in a fight between you and a Mosasaur said the worker.

Jackson entered the cave and met up with Bob.

When's Nigel getting back from Joggings said Jackson?

See for yourself said Bob.

Bob showed Jackson to a computer with a video uplink to Nigel.

Nigel would you care to explain to me why me and your park workers are being hung out to dry in an unfinished enclosure with a pair of hungry carnivorous reptiles said Jackson?

We've cornered the Mosasaur into a smaller section of the lake away from you and the workers said Nigel.

And the other giant carnivorous reptile, you know the one that flies said Jackson?

The mouth is only big enough to eat small animals such as fish said Nigel.

Ok when are you getting back said Jackson?

Got all the information on my next target said Nigel.

Great I'll meet you at the time portal site said Jackson.

No we need you with the workers aside from me you are the only one here who knows how to rock climb said Nigel.

"Sigh" fine said Jackson!

Jackson climbed back up the mountain.

What are you bringing back said Bob?

I'm going back 360 million years in search of the first amphibians, "Land Lubbers" if you will say Nigel.

360 million that should have the same atmospheric conditions as the Bug house, maybe we should do an extension and put them in that said Bob.

Very good plan some of them eats bugs said Nigel.

The next day Nigel had successfully flew to the park overnight and immediately set out for the time portal learning from past mistakes he toke a air boat back with him instead of a jeep.

Now then with this we can look for them at ground level since they're not going to be in the air we have to look for them at ground level said Nigel.

The team began deploying nets into the swamp intending to check them later for any animals.

Prehistoric Park: The aviary

Jackson intently watched the section of the lake where the Mosasaur was cornered off to and observed several workers drag a dead calf up to the beach.

Something wrong said one of the workers?

He's been quiet all day said Jackson!

The workers nervously slapped the water with an oar and nothing happened; suspicious Jackson slid down the mountain side and to the beach before calling the parks security area.

Hello, remember those sonar camera's we dropped down to the Mosasaur's enclosure I need the footage sent to Bob's computer said Jackson into the phone.

Jackson hung up and called Bob.

Bob the Mosasaur isn't eating I need a check up on it the guys from the security office sent you some footage said Jackson.

Everything went silent before Bob spook.

Uh oh said Bob!

What do you mean uh oh said Jackson?

The footage switched to one of the sonar cameras, the camera showed a video of the Mosasaur entering the intake valve; Jackson grabbed a large amount of scuba equipment and quickly climbed into a wet suit and armed himself with a tranquilizer loaded harpoon gun.

As of now the park is on red alert all security personal to the ocean I'll meet you there said Jackson.

Jackson jumped into the water and entered the intake valve.

Meanwhile while Jackson chased after the runaway Nigel's base had been transformed into crisis control center said the Narrator.

Susanne, Bob, and General Hammond were in Nigel's base figuring out how to get this crisis under control.

Why do you even have a hole leading out of the lake said General Hammond?

It's an intake valve when we get rain we activate the valve and it pumps the water out of the lake and into the ocean, the Mosasaur was kind of an unexpected arrival so we didn't put a grate on his valve like we did with the Deinosuchus said Bob.

Call the coast guard and put out a bulletin on the Mosasaur, capture it alive if they can but kill it if they have too that thing is not worth human lives said General Hammond.

It could have smashed the grate off of the Deinosuchus Lake we should make sure it didn't make it in and if it did we should get the crocs and the Deinosuchus out of there said Susanne.

Make it so said General Hammond.

Deinosuchus Lake

Two soldiers dropped a sonar camera into the lake; moments later the screen came online and revealed an image of the grate that once covered the intake valve bent outward as if something inside the pipe burst out.

Sir we have confirmation; the target has entered Deinosuchus Lake awaiting orders said one of the Soldiers.

Seal off the valve if he's still there he's not getting out until we kick him out, then begin deep sonar scans for the Target and Make sure the Deinosuchus didn't escape as well said General Hammond.

The screen cut to the sonar camera; Jackson had entered the lake through the intake valve; an orange package floated down to the valve and inflated sealing it off.

Not getting out now said Jackson.

Jackson looked around to see the Deinosuchus being chased by the Mosasaur.

Ah Crape said Jackson.

The Mosasaur snapped down on the Deinosuchus tail, the Deinosuchus in response began swinging around her opponent in a tight circle until he was flung to the shore; the screen switched to the beach where another boat was being prepped to go into the water when suddenly the Mosasaur was violently beached and the Deinosuchus crawled onto land.

Run for your lives yelled one of the workers.

The Workers frenzied and abandoned the beach when suddenly the Deinosuchus fell asleep everyone saw Jackson holding a tranquilizer harpoon in the Deinosuchus leg, then Jackson hurled another tranquilizer harpoon at the Mosasaur and squarely hit him in the shoulder putting him to sleep as well.

Jackson signing off said Jackson collapsing on the beach himself.

360 million years ago

Nigel was looking around the area and saw a black and yellow human sized lizard crawl onto the beach.

That's a Hynerpeton said Nigel.

Nigel attempted to sneak up on the Hynerpeton when it was in the swamp water Nigel pounced; bad move for Nigel, the Hynerpeton did a barrel roll and flung Nigel into a tree.

Ouch, ok going to have to revise this plan said Nigel.

Nigel used his belt to slid down the tree by the time he got back to the pond the Hynerpeton was no where to be seen and a large set of Thunder clouds moved in.

Guys meet me at my coordinates we'll set up camp.

The next day

The team had used the boat as base camp and they awoke.

Good morning lads said Nigel.

Bill began jumping around to get out of his sleeping bag.

What are you doing said Nigel?

Something crawled into my bag said Bill.

Nigel shook out the bag and found the cause of Bill's distress; a small lizard.

A Seymouria good work Bill said Nigel!

So glad you oblige maybe next time I'll let it eat my toe too if it makes you happy said Bill!

Nigel placed the lizard into a pet carrier and went off into the water; suddenly Nigel was dragged underwater after a bit of wrestling Nigel had his not so pleasant opponent, a big eyed fish, in a headlock.

It's a Dunkleosteus said Nigel.

Sadly Nigel lacks the equipment to bring his opponent back to the park.

Nigel let his opponent go and then climbed into the boat.

Tallyho yelled Nigel!

Prehistoric Park: the clinic

Saba was giving the new born lion cubs a checkup.

It's just as I feared according to the ultrasound the cubs hearts are too big for their bodies this deformity has been scene in ligers, if we are going to crossbreed the American lion with modern big cats then we'll need to experiment a bit, if we're going to get the size right then perhaps we should try tiger said Saba.

Bone Head Hill

Susanne was observing the mother Pachycephalosaurus nurse her eggs the father was once again cut off from the female.

I've seen this kind of behavior in modern animals; the father attempts to kill his young to cut down on competition for future mates so we had to cut him off from them for their safety said Susanne.

Susanne made sure that the eggs were safe before leaving for the clinic; at the clinic Susanne had put the Deinosuchus under in order to patch up the wound the Mosasaur left.

You alright in there Jackson yelled Susanne!

Jackson had been locked in a depressurization chamber.

The bends can be a nasty business; when Jackson shot to the surface to knock the Deinosuchus and Mosasaur flat on their butts the resulting nitrogen build up in his system resulted in a condition known as the bends and now he has to depressurize in there to make it go away said Susanne.

360 Million years ago

Nigel was driving the air boat while Bill Ben and Jim searched the waters for any potential amphibians to rescue when suddenly the boat rocked as if it bumped into something.

What was that said Bill?

A rock maybe responded Ben?

The boat was rocked again harder this time.

A rock that's following us said Jim.

A grayish black creature the size of a crocodile but bears more of a resemblance to a salamander with hard skin leaped onto, and attached itself to, the side of the boat snarling at the crew.

Didn't any one tell you it's rude to snarl at people said Bill?

Bill picked up a tranquilizer harpoon and began smacking the animal in the side of the head with it until he let go of the boat in the process snapping off the end of the harpoon.

Nice one you pulled a Jackson there said Jim!

Jackson would have stabbed him with it so that we could drag him back to the park said Ben.

What was that anyway said Bill?

A Proterogyrinus, the crocodile of this time period said Nigel.

That's settling said Ben.

The Proterogyrinus rammed the boat and crashed it onto solid land; Nigel and the crew grabbed ropes and quickly tied lasso's and lassoed the Proterogyrinus limbs.

We got him said Jim!

The Proterogyrinus jumped head first into the water dragging Nigel and the crew around the swamp.

What was that you were saying about this being easy yelled Bill?

The Proterogyrinus made a sharp turn and slammed Jim into a rock; the Proterogyrinus tossed Jim into a tree.

We'll starting to run out of guys yelled Ben.

The Proterogyrinus did a barrel role and dragged Nigel and Ben against the floor of the swamp losing Ben in the process then slammed Nigel onto dry land then swam off.

Some back up maybe in order said Nigel.

Prehistoric Park infirmary

Ben, Bill and Jim were getting checked out by Susanne and her assistant Ashley.

"Ouch", you know I always thought Matilda would do me in, "ouch" said Ben.

What did you guys do water ski with crocodiles said Ashley!

Ben, Jim and Bill paused and looked at each other.

You didn't say Ashley!

The decompression chamber miraculously sprang to life opening up with a large amount of steam coming out of the chamber and out walked Jackson, having fully reclaimed his equilibrium.

What happened to Nigel said Jackson observing the battered and bruised crew!

His base of operations in said Jim.

Jackson grabbed a folder and left.

Nigel's base

Nigel was on his computer hammering away at the keyboard when Jackson walked in.

Anything exciting happen while I was gone said Nigel.

The Mosasaur was able to break into the Deinosuchus enclosure, full summary in the incident report said Jackson.

Nigel toke the folder and began reading it.

Seems Bob neglected to put a grate on the intake valve allowing the Mosasaur to exit his enclosure, and that you jumped in after him then tranquilized both the Mosasaur and the Deinosuchus said Nigel?

Fastest possible way to find him, no danger since the valve wasn't active said Jackson.

Except for the giant sea predators said Nigel.

Nigel it's me we're talking about I eat dinosaurs for breakfast said Jackson.

True, it also says they suffered minor injuries said Nigel.

The Mosasaur nipped the Deinosuchus tail, and the croc tossed him onto the shore, the Deinosuchus tail was sown up the Mosasaur is still in the infirmary mostly so that the workers can work without being afraid of being made into lunch said Jackson.

I thought the infirmary was full said Nigel.

The Pachycephalosaurus and lion gave birth last night said Jackson.

Oh, I think I'll go see them before I go back for the equipment I left behind and while I'm at it I'm going to give the amphibians another shot said Nigel.

Good I'm coming with you said Jackson.

What, I thought I told that I need you to help the workers said Nigel.

You don't have a choice, those amphibians put three members of your team in the hospital, you're going to need all the help you can get said Jackson.

360 million years ago

Jackson and Nigel arrived back into the past Jackson picked up the pet carrier and gave it to one of the park workers while Nigel and Jackson climbed onto the air boat and sped off.

Hey what are they up to said Jackson pointing to the shore.

Jackson pointed out a group of Hynerpeton entering the water.

Strange I saw one entering the swamp earlier it's as if they came here to say Nigel stop talking suddenly.

Came here to what said Jackson?

Turtles, they're behavior is exactly like sea turtles which means they came here to do one thing and one thing alone said Nigel.

Nigel went to where the Hynerpetons just left and looked into the water to discover large eggs with resembled frog eggs.

They came here to breed said Nigel.

This marks a historic moment in Prehistoric Park, never before has Nigel had the opportunity to bring back so many animals at once.

Jackson go get the aquarium from the air boat said Nigel.

Jackson went to the airboat and noticed a rope near it and picked it up.

That's strange said Jackson.

The rope suddenly yanked Jackson into the water; he hopped onto a chunk of drift wood and used it as a ski he flipped over his opponent and landed face first into the water he grabbed the snapped off end of the tranquilizer harpoon from earlier and stabbed his opponent with it; Jackson swam back to where Nigel was scooping eggs out of the pond.

And what happened to you said Nigel.

Ask him said Jackson dragging a Proterogyrinus with the snapped off end of the tranquilizer Harpoon in its abdomen and ropes around its limbs.

This must be the one me and the others chased around this morning said Nigel.

Yah lets just get out of here said Jackson.

Jackson loaded the Proterogyrinus onto the airboat and Nigel the aquarium loaded with eggs and water when they heard a loud booming sound from above.

What's that said Jackson.

We should go said Nigel.

Why said Jackson?

A bolt of lighting struck down a tree and caught it on fire.

Forget it I answered my own question said Jackson.

Nigel activated the portal and Jackson drove the boat through.

Now with everyone gathered Nigel, Bob, Susanne and Jackson had to decide on what to do with the new arrivals.

Thousands of man sized carnivorous reptiles said Jackson.

Assuming we can feed them they'll never fit into the Bug House said Bob.

Don't the caves riddle the mountains said Susanne.

Right a few renovations and we'll have turn the mountain into a regular Bug House said Nigel.

Then it's settled the croc and the little guy will stay in the Bug House and the frogs will go into the mountains said Jackson.

Next time on Prehistoric Park:

Nigel rescues animal's man has killed said the Narrator.

A black rhino crashed into a jeep.

And Jackson wages war on history said the Narrator.

Jackson fired at men coming through the time portal.


	5. Chapter 5 War On time

Note from the Author: First off I would like to point out the flaw in the logic of Pachysam's request. If you read my preview you'd realize that Nigel is traveling back to Africa while the Dodo was discovered and lived on the Scottish islands thus we will not be traveling back to rescue Dodo's yet.

Chapter 5

War on Time

There is something missing from our world, the amazing animals that time has left behind.

But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?

We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction; his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present.

And give them a second chance.

This time wild life explorer Nigel Marvin goes back in time over 100 years ago to rescue animals that man kind has wiped out.

Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary, welcome to Prehistoric Park!

Prehistoric Park: Lizard house

Bob along with a good chunk of park workers were renovating the caves into a clone of the bug house complete with pond plants and UV lights.

Ok we'll basically going to turn this mountain into what is known as a biosphere once we set the atmosphere the plants are going to work with the animals to maintain the atmosphere at a maintainable level for the lot of them the problem is with so many of the little buggers we're going to need a lot of plants and a lot of space, which reminds me I wonder how Jackson's doing said Bob?

Deep inside the mountain Jackson had a hockey bag slung around his shoulder and was using a piece of string to make his path throughout the mountain securing it from time to time with nails.

If it worked for the guy with the Minotaur it'll work for me said Jackson.

Jackson heard someone talking.

Excuse me said Jackson.

Jackson toke out a can that was tied to the string which was tightly wrapped around a block of wood.

Bob what do you want said Jackson into the can?

Nigel wants you to come back he's getting ready for his next mission said Bob.

Check on my way, they can send a signal through the fabric of space time but they can't send one through a bloody mountain said Jackson.

Jackson observed a moving shadow down the cave.

Scratch that something else is loose down here I will investigate said Jackson.

Jackson removed a pipe from the hockey bag he was carrying around and investigated the caves.

The aviary

Nigel drove up in a jeep and waved a flag signaling a worker in the mouth of a cave; worker went inside and Bob came out on the radio.

Hi Bob where's Jackson said Nigel?

Reported that one of the animals is loose down in the caves and went to investigate said Bob.

Inside the mountain Jackson was stalking the animal while making sure to carefully mark his trail with the nails and string.

Where in the world are you said Jackson?

Jackson heard a roaring sound he turned around to see the male cave bear lunged at him he toke out the pipe and began spinning it around defensively intentionally scrapping it against the flint walls, ceiling, and floor of the cave creating sparks that caused the bear to back up as Jackson approached the bear forcing it back against it's original cave at which point Jackson simply knocked it out with the pipe.

Now stay there you big ugly brute said Jackson.

Jackson used his keycard to open the gate and walked out onto a cliff and spotted Nigel at the lake side.

Well better go see what he wants said Jackson.

Jackson closed the gate behind him then leaped off the cliff and landed on the chain net the Mosasaur leaped up and knocked Jackson into the air; Jackson did a back flip barrel role and landed perfectly on a single pole in front of Nigel and Bob.

Bob the Bear is loose in the caves said Jackson.

Uh got yah said Bob a little stunned.

So what are we after now said Jackson?

Jackson and Nigel rode to the time portal site in the jeep.

We're going back one hundred and thirty years ago Africa to rescue some species man kind has wiped out said Nigel.

130 years, that's risky, said Jackson.

Says the person who eats dinosaurs for breakfast said Nigel?

I merely don't want to alter human history the 19th century had a profound effect on human kind said Jackson.

Then we will simply not make our presence known said Nigel.

If we start World War Three I'm holding you responsible said Jackson.

Technically it would be World War 1 said Nigel!

Not funny said Jackson.

Jim Ben and Bill arrived at the site and the portal was activated allowing the 5 of them to enter the past; the team arrived on a mountain side overseeing a village.

This is not going to end well said Jackson.

Nigel used his binoculars to zoom in on the village and saw that they were using Quagga as horses.

This is going to be tricky; one part of our quarry is down there said Nigel scratching his head.

Then perhaps we can trade for them said Jackson.

Prehistoric Park: lizard house

Bob oversaw several park workers bricking up the passage way of the male cave bear sealing it in-between the wall and the door that allows the workers to feed it.

Now that's done the workers can get back to work on mapping the tunnels, what about the Mother and her Cub said Bob?

Bricked too said a worker.

Ok I say we brick up the rest of the tunnels and be done with them said Bob.

We'll have to get permission from Nigel first said a worker.

Better hope he gets back soon those Eggs are going to hatch, and that means we're going to be flooded with giant carnivorous frogs said Bob!

That's not a visual I need to see said the Worker.

130 years ago

Ben Bill and Jim were changing from their 21st century attires to 19th century deer skin Nigel had already changed and Jack was waiting for the others in 21st century attire.

Why are you three dressed like David Boone said Jackson?

We can't strut around dressed like we're from another century said Nigel.

You are said Jackson!

Not the point said Nigel.

Yah I'll stay here and look after base camp you guys go barter for horses said Jackson.

Nigel slid down the mountain side and arrived on the boarders of the village sensing immediate hostility.

Ever get the feeling you're not welcome said Nigel.

The villagers had a look on their faces that some how screamed cannibal one villager looked like a village leader; the leader in question walked up to Nigel and began spitting curses at him in an incoherent language.

Oh this isn't good said Nigel.

A white man came into the village on a horse with numerous men following him.

Very not good said Nigel!

A loud gun shot echoed throughout the area was head and the leader was killed with a bullet to the head several more were heard and the others were killed as well.

Nigel we have a situation said Jackson through the radio.

I'd say we have a situation you just killed five men in cold blood said Nigel yelled Nigel into the Radio!

They were slave traders said Jackson.

Excuse me said Nigel!

The man you are standing in front of is named Balthazar Borgia a notorious slave trader who left bodies from here to Canada the mere fact that you are here is reason enough for him to dismantle you said Jackson over the radio.

What was that you were saying earlier about altering human history said Nigel!

So instead of dying in the Atlantic from his ship sinking a mystery sniper blew his brains out but I still have work to do say Jackson!

What are you talking about said Nigel!

Without their loyal captain his crew and cargo will never leave the country and therefore serious alterations to history thus they must die I'll go kill off the crew the Small Pox will kill off the villagers said Jackson.

Whoa, what due you mean small pox said Nigel.

The ship was sunk because the cargo was infected with small pox that will kill them off then you can bring the Quagga back in the mean time you should get checked out said Jackson.

Whoa I'm not going to let you kill seven people said Nigel.

You don't have a choice said Jackson.

Sigh said Nigel returning to the base camp.

Prehistoric Park

After explaining from afar the situation Nigel was quarantined in makeshift camp and Susanne and General Hammond came in to give him an update on his health.

Well your in good health no Small Pox said Susanne.

We've sent a scout back through the portal once he confirms the villagers are dead we will send men in hazmat suits back to the past to retrieve the Quagga said General Hammond.

Wait are you telling me that we're just going to stand here scratching our heads and wait for those people to die then ransack their camp said Nigel.

If memory serves me correctly the study for various possible uses for the time travel technology included alleviation of untold amounts of human suffering, that very use was discounted because of the fact that it would have an unfathomable effect on human history said General Hammond.

I'm not talking about alleviation of untold amounts of human suffering I'm talking about saving one village said Nigel.

Nigel no if you can't follow the arrangements of our deal then you can be removed from field work said General Hammond!

You don't have the authority to due that said Nigel!

But I do have the authority to have the camp bombed effective immediately said General Hammond.

Are you blackmailing me said Nigel?

Absolutely said General Hammond!

There was moment between Hammond and Nigel that could only be described as electrified.

Ah if you two are done debating male dominance I'll go get the suits ready said Susanne.

130 million years ago

Jackson was riding along the African savannah in a jeep when he spotted a camp of men; Jackson checked the location against a map he stole from the corpses of the dead slave traders.

Bingo said Jackson.

Jackson grabbed a supply of machine guns and grenades from the back seat and slung them around his shoulder.

Go time said Jackson.

Jackson walked into the camp with two pistols drawn.

You know I toke this job to take a break from killing people said Jackson.

The men attempted to grab rifles.

But for you I will make an exception said Jackson.

Jackson used both pistols to shoot at the men successfully killing off two suddenly a Rhino smashed into the jeep rolling it on the ground a short distance before it focused its beady eyes on Jackson.

Oh crapes said Jackson.

Jackson narrowly avoided the rhino and jumped into the jeep he threw down a time portal post drove through the camp and nearly ran into another rhino with two smaller rhinos; the larger rhino then joined the first one in chasing Jackson with the smaller rhinos following the second one; Jackson threw a second post beside the first, activated them, and drove into the park; in the park Jack came out of a portal.

Everyone GET OUTTA THE WAY yelled Jackson!

Just after Jackson uttered his warning the Rhinos came rampaging out of the portal; Jack ditched the motorcycle at the last moment and climbing up the wall to safety; the jeep crashed into the wall putting a small hole into it ironically plugged by the jeep itself; the lead rhinoceros crashed into the jeep and pushed it through the wall creating a hole for itself and the other rhinos.

Oh crapes said Jackson.

Jackson loaded a taser and tranquilizer gun onto his bike and went after the rhinos; First Jackson tried the tranquilizer gun on both the Rhinos only for them to rebound off of them.

Crapes said Jackson.

With the attention of one of the rhino's earned Jackson attempted to drive away and use the taser on the rhino following him only to be again deflected.

Oh come on said Jackson!

Jackson turned around the motorcycle and pointed it at the rhino Jackson jumped off and grabbed the Rhino around its neck and forced it into a stop placing it into an unconscious choke hold.

That takes care of him, now lets take care of you said Jackson staring down the second rhino.

Jackson grabbed two discarded tranquilizer rounds and ran up to the rhino slid underneath it and stabbed them into the Rhino's chest knocking it unconscious after Jackson got out from beneath it.

Ok lets get them back through the portal people yelled Jackson!

No we shouldn't say Susanne rushing up to Jackson!

What, I thought Rhino's were endangered, wouldn't it be better to put their gene pool back into the rest earlier said Jackson.

Except that this isn't a modern rhino, the still very much alive White Rhinoceros has a square lip the Black Rhinoceros has triangular lip like these four said Susanne.

Black Rhinos they don't look black said Jackson?

The only difference between a Black and White rhino is the lips said Susanne.

Oh big difference, I'll have Bob put them into with Hairy said Jackson.

Hairy said Susanne?

The Wooly Rhino said Jackson!

Oh, well that's a bad Ideal male Rhino's have incredible territorial aggression and the mother has even more aggression when they have young to look after said Susanne.

Great even more angry animals said Jackson.

Jackson's Radio began ringing.

Hello said Jackson into a radio.

Hey Jack five guys came through the portal 4 minuets ago said a man on the other end of the Radio.

Our guys said Jackson.

Didn't recognize them, didn't have any of the Quagga with them said the man on the other end.

Black or White asked Jackson?

White said the man on the other end.

Send security detail to search the park if they find them feed them to Terrance said Jackson.

A little extreme don't you think so sir said the man on the other end.

They're over a century away from their own time they have no ideal what's going on and more to the point we have to kill them anyway, furthermore they're slave traders no one is going to shed a tear for them said Jackson.

Sir we have a situation in the aviary said a worker over the radio.

We're not moving the sea snake deal with it said Jackson!

It's not that the Hynerpeton Eggs have hatched and they've matured at an accelerated rate, sir they're loose in the aviary said a security worker on the other end of the radio.

Send a squad of marines to meet me at the aviary and nobody leaves the park without my express written consent is that clear said Jackson!

Jackson, with his signature golf bag full of all sorts of weapons, met the marines outside the aviary and gave each one of them a tranquilizer gun and a melee weapon of some sort.

Spread out and hunt them down said Jackson.

What nothing for me said Nigel?

Jackson looked over to see Nigel walking up to the assembled group of soldiers; Jackson tossed Nigel an AK-47 and a hockey stick.

We'll deep scan the lake first to catch the runners said Jackson.

I'm sorry I don't believe you're going on this operation; you are restricted to your quarters until I decide what to do with you said Nigel!

First off I don't know what problem you have with me all of sudden but if you what the help of my men you need my trust and respect both of which you shall instantly lose if you try to undermine my authority without good reason said Jackson.

You want good reason, I'm afraid I cannot work with a psychopath, you do know what a psychopath is don't you because you act like it said Nigel.

[Snickering] and to think that I was going to send you a get well card said Jackson.

What are you talking about said Nigel?

You did after all walk through a disease riddled village completely unprotected said Jackson.

Having suddenly got what Jackson was telling him Nigel climbed aboard the ship and welcomed Jackson aboard as if he were an old friend; Jackson began using a search light to keep an eye out for any Hynerpetons while also observing Jim foolishly stick his head over the ledge of the ship.

I wouldn't stick your head out there like that said Jackson.

Why not said Jim?

Suddenly a baby Hynerpeton leaped out of the water and attempted to chomp Jim's head, only to be timely saved by Jackson firing a tranquilizer harpoon into the Hynerpeton and dragged onto the ship.

Anymore questions said Jackson removing the harpoon and tossing the Hynerpeton into storage.

No sir said Jim.

Good Bill deep sonar scans look for human size salamanders, Ben arm the tranquilizers for war, and Jim said Jackson!

Yes sir said Jim giving Jackson a classic Eye-Eye.

A Second Hynerpeton leaped out of the water and attempted to snap down on his stuck out elbow only to be harpooned again by Jackson.

Don't make me drag your slimy carcass out of the water said Jackson removing the harpoon and again expertly tossing the second Hynerpeton into storage.

From a distance five men in 19th century clothing observed Jackson and the crew as they tranquilized a small amount of the otherwise massive amount of the carnivorous amphibians: Jackson correctly guessing that they were being watched looked over to the five men.

All military units to the aviary the travelers have been spotted said Jackson.

Jackson was just about to put his radio back into his pocket when security called.

What is it Mac said Jackson.

Facial recognition just came back on the tape all five men were enforcers for a major human trafficking operation operating in the 19th century; each with skill equal to you said Mac.

Jackson dropped the radio and grabbed a chain and throughout the hooked end into the middle of the lake: the chain was caught by the Mosasaur who dragged Jackson out onto the lake and sent him flying to the shore where grabbed a rock to anchor himself and bounced off it landing perfectly on the ground.

JACKSON WHERE ARE YOU GOING yelled Nigel across the lake!

The Mosasaur came back and attempted to chomp down on the boat: Ben fired a tranquilizer harpoon into the head of the Mosasaur causing him to veer and avoid the boat and head directly for shore.

DIRECT HIT yelled Ben!

Ben only just now realized that the harpoon was attached to a chain which was also attached to the deck of the boat.

Oh how I despise this job said Ben.

The Mosasaur crashed into the shore head first and after a moment the dragged boat was beached with him; Nigel crawled out of the wrecked ship and observed that the Mosasaur was still breathing.

Well we better get him back into the water said Bill.

Not so fast I have an ideal now that the Mosasaur is out of the water said Nigel.

While Nigel implemented his plan Jackson had started a fight with his five 19th century counterparts who had stole 21st century technology from several soldiers they had managed to kill.

Well numbers isn't much of a problem for them; they have our technology, so that just leaves one advantage left said Jackson.

Jackson toke out his spare radio and contacted the control station for the park.

Hi I need cage 7 to be opened ASAP said Jackson.

Ah but sir said the operator!

That was an order you schmuck said Jackson!

Suddenly a cage opened behind the men they looked around to see the two adult Saber Tooth Cats, suddenly the female leaped at one of the men while the male pounced and killed another, the others tried to shoot the male but Jackson shot a bullet through one of their wrists and through a knife through another's hand disarming them in more ways then one.

Easy there boys those are my cats said Jackson.

The four remaining men jumped the fence in the saber tooth cage and narrowly avoided a second attack from the female saber tooth, then Jackson goaded the male into leaping at him, jumped out of the way, the saber tooth landed in its cage and Jackson manually closed the cage.

One down said Jackson.

Jackson observed the men taking a break in the Titanosaurous enclosure to tend to their wounds.

Well this is an accident waiting to happen; I think I'll kick it in the pants said Jackson.

Jackson toke a garbage can lid and duck taped a block of C4 with a detonator to its lid and tossed it Frisbee styled to the opposing side, of the enforcers, of the clearing where the Titanosaurs were grazing; Jackson toke out a detonator and armed the explosive.

I almost petty them said Jackson.

Jackson detonated the C4 and triggered a Titanosaurous stampede the men attempted to flee the area but one tripped and looked up just in time to be stomped flat.

Two down three to go said Jackson observing the unfortunate fate of the flattened enforcer with his binoculars!

The aviary

Meanwhile, while Jackson was dealing with the enforcers Nigel was putting his plan to capture the escaped Hynerpetons into action, with a single command from Nigel, Bob and Bill with a net attached to the bottom of their boats and skimmed the lake in the process catching the hundreds of Hynerpetons that had escaped into the lake in the net.

Run a few more scans of the lake just to make sure we got them all said Nigel.

No problem boss said Jim.

And where on earth did Jackson go said Nigel!

He went after the time travelers said Bob.

And he left us with a giant carnivorous sea snake and an army of human sized salamanders said Nigel.

Sadly Jackson is the only one capable of standing a chance in a fair fight against those guys said Bob!

With all do respect Bob; Jackson doesn't fight fair said Nigel!

Bug House

In the Bug House the three men were attempting to hide from Jackson, unaware that Jackson was watching them and preparing to strike, without warning Jackson grabbed the scorpion and threw it at the three men creating enough chaos to violently stab to death one of the men the others quickly ran out of the Bug House in a panic.

Three down said Jackson.

Jackson chased the remaining three terrified enforcers out of the Bug House and to mammoth mount where Jackson Made full use of Martha to chase the three enforcers to T-Rex Hill where they attempted to hop the fence however upon reaching the top Matilda bit down and swallowed the lead man, the other two having been lower on the fence instead wisely chose to run the other way, unwisely directly towards a nearby lake.

You fools are lizard food said Jackson.

The Two men jumped the fence and ran across a wooden walk way, suddenly the Deinosuchus leaped out of the water and bit down on one of the enforcers while the other one managed to get away.

Damn said Jackson.

Jackson too hopped the fence this time in order to get to the workers walk way Jackson saw the final enforcer heading to the time portal site.

He'll be boxed in there I can head him off said Jackson.

Meanwhile the group sent to the past to retrieve the Quagga had just come back through the portal with the last to arrive being Susanne and quickly met up with Nigel.

Its good your back some people came through the portal a few hours ago and Jackson's been tearing the park down looking for them said Nigel.

Our people said Susanne confused?

Slave Traders from the past said Nigel.

Oh dear you have any ideal where they are now said Susanne.

Suddenly as if on cue fire from a hand gun punctured Nigel's arm, looking up Susanne saw the final slave trader leaped down from the wall kicked Nigel aside and grabbed Susanne and pointed the gun at her head.

Send me back where I came from NOW Yelled the final enforcer.

Jackson arrived on scene observing the hostage situation.

Stand down, open the portal back to his time line said Jackson.

The Men did as Jackson ordered them and Nigel Watched in disbelief as Susanne was dragged into the portal with the final enforcer and went over to scold Jackson.

WHAT IN THE GREAT NAME OF THE DINOSAURS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING yelled Nigel!

I think that we have a time machine said Jackson.

Early 19th century: Time Portal site

The final enforcer dragged Susanne through the portal; all he heard was a single click before Jackson killed him using a shot gun.

What, who, but you were said Susanne confused?

Time travel can be a pain sometimes, basically 10 minuets after you were dragged through they sent me back 10 minuets before you and him arrived waited here for yah and killed him now you got to go back through that portal and prove that my genius plan will work said Jackson.

Ok, you coming with me said Susanne?

Nope the guys in quantum physics don't think it's wise to have two of me in one place said Jackson.

Still slightly dazed by Jackson's bizarre plan she simply decided to go with it.

Next time of Prehistoric Park

In the season finale of Prehistoric Park Nigel goes back in time to rescue one of the most ferocious creatures of his home land.

A Massive T-Rex like creature Chased after Nigel in a jeep.

And the full military force of Prehistoric Park is unleashed for the first time.

Bob was struggling to fire a Vulcan 70 machine gun.


End file.
